


The Perfect Valentine’s Day in Five easy steps

by pairatime



Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first Valentine’s Day as a couple and they both want it to be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Valentine’s Day in Five easy steps

**Author's Note:**

> sean_holden’s 2012 Valentine's Day Challenge

**Breakfast in bed**

_To start the perfect Valentine’s Day you should treat your special someone with a gourmet breakfast served to them in bed._

The smoke was that woke him up, or maybe it was the banging.

Really he wasn’t sure which woke him first but there they were and he was awake so it was definitely one of them. And neither was good, but the fact that the other side of the bed was empty was worse.

“Holden, where are you? And what the hell is going on, even poker nightss aren’t this smoky,” Sean said as he marched out of the bedroom and toward the source of the offending cloud and sounds, the kitchen.

“Sean you’re awake.”

“Yeah, loud noises and fires tend to get me out of bed. What happened in here?” Sean asked as he looked around, at least half of all the pans he owned were out, several on the floor, smoke was coming from three of the four pans on the stove and Holden’s shirt was half covered in pancake mix.

“I’m making breakfast in bed, now go back to bed so I can finish,” Holden ordered as he glanced at the stove top.

“Holden, I love you, you know that right,” Sean asked, stopping until Holden looked at him, “But you can’t cook and I really don’t want our first real Valentine together to include a trip to the ER so…lets eat out and I’ll call my cleaning service to come in early,” Sean suggested as he slowly walked closer to Holden until he was holding his lover.

“I am a grown man Sean I can cook a simple breakf-“

The rest of Holden’s response was cut off by the fire alarm.

**Flowers**

_To show that special someone that you really care nothing says love like flowers any time of the day._

“Hello I can’t-.”

“So did they come yet?”

“They?”

“Yes…um I don’t want to give it away but you should have gotten something this morning.”

“Wait, were the flowers from you Sean?”

“You did get them, great.”

“You sent over a hundred-“

“364 one day for each of the days since we got together, you know this last time. Forty different kinds and the florist said each kind means a different kind of love-“

“364…”

“Yeah is that why you haven’t found the card yet? I saw the guy put it in with the roses, the white ones, I wrote something just for-“

“I’m not at the office right now Sean.”

“Oh, where are you?”

“You know how you didn’t want today to include a trip to the ER…”

“What! What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine; my client however is allergic to Honeysuckle. There was a large amount of Honeysuckle in the office today.”

“They mean devoted love.”

“Dozens and Dozens of Honeysuckle just as he was walking out, into a lobby filled with them.”

“…sorry?”

**Chocolate**

_Nothing says be my valentine like the gift of chocolate, pure, coating fresh fruit or baked, chocolate says love._

“I almost killed someone today Paula,” Sean said as he ripped another strawberry in half with his teeth.

“It’s been a year; I can’t believe people are still obsessed with your sex life. Whatever I’ll call Kara and we’ll take care of this, what did you do?” Paula said as she reached for the phone and started dialing.

“I almost killed a man with Honeysuckle, Honeysuckle,” Sean repeated as he looked at Paula before pulling out a chocolate covered pineapple and tearing into it.

Paula just stopped mid dial and stared at him, “Say what?”

“I sent some flowers, okay a lot of flowers, to Holden’s office you know because today’s Valentine’s Day and everyone knows about us,” Sean said gesturing as he bit into a chunk of chocolate covered caramel.

“And they fell on someone?” Paula asked as she leaned closer to the football star.

“His client smelled them and now they’re at the ER. Holden’s at the ER on Valentine’s Day and it’s my fault,” Sean said miserably as he looked at the almost empty box of chocolate, and the other he’d already emptied.

“I see,” Paula said as she leaned back in her chair. “So we don’t need a press release but if you plan on getting into your uniform again put down the box.”

“Holden sent them, the first one anyways, before I almost killed someone in his office,” Sean said as he picked up a chocolate cherry.

“He’ll forgive you, now hand over the box,” Paula ordered holding out her hand.

“No get your own,” Sean responded as he hugged the box.

“Jackson,” Paula warned as she stood up, “It’s for your own good.”

Jason and Liz could hear the crashing all the way down the hall in the supply closet where they were…getting supplies.

**Stuffed Animal**

_And of course it wouldn’t be Valentine’s Day with out a cute stuffed teddy bear for your beloved._

“Are you still here?” Holden asked as he held out the polish dog he’d just gotten for Sean to the other man. 

The other man ignored the offer and threw another ball at the rings, still unable to get it to go through all three rings, “Three more,” Sean growled as he slammed another five on the counter.

“Sean you’ve spent at least a hundred dollars, you could buy it for less then that, they even sell them right here,” Holden said reasonable as he pointed at the sign that listed the price for playing and the price to buy the prizes outright.

“Just buying it isn’t the same, just give me a minute I’ll get it this time,” Sean answered as he threw the ball again, and once more it made it through two rings but then hit the ceiling of the booth and bounced to the ground and not through the last ring. “This damn thing isn’t shaped right.”

“Sean there is a line of people who would like to try and win their dates something too,” Holden pointed out as he looked at the large line behind them.

“I’m a professional football quarterback; I won the damn super bowl this year. I will hit those rings and you will be walking out of here with that ridiculously over stuffed whatever the hell it is. And that’s that,” Sean stated as he threw the ball again, only getting it through one ring before it hit the roof this time, “damn, three more.”

Holden just let out a sigh. He normally liked Sean’s competitive streak but sometimes…

**Being Together**

_But at the end of the day nothing says love like just being together_

“What a day huh?”

“That is one way to describe it,” Holden said as he watched Sean sink into the hot tub beside him.

“We’re still together and everyone’s alive, that’s what counts right,” Sean asked as he leaned in closer to his lover.

“I never questioned we’d be together, not this year. Everyone alive was an unexpected worry,” Holden said with a smile as he also leaned in and met his lover with a kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to us,” Sean said in the brief moment between kisses before pulling Holden deeper into the hot tub and out of his trunks all while a large stuffed Zebra watched them from the side lines.

Happy Valentine’s Day


End file.
